Bingo
by meglois
Summary: Sakura é obrigada a acompanhar sua "doce" avó no Bingo.  Mas sua avó encontra companhia, o avô de um de seus colegas: Sasuke.  Então, tendo Sasuke como companhia, talvez bingo não fosse tão ruim assim...    SasuSaku


**Bingo**

Sakura Haruno, prazer. Não vou dizer nada sobre mim além de que eu tenho olhos verdes e cabelo cor-de-rosa. Não, eu não uso tinta, ok? É, é _NATURAL_. E agora, eu estou a caminho do bingo...

Bingo! Bah. Eu realmente _não mereço isso_!

Sabe o que me lembra "_Bingo_"? Não? Ah, tudo bem. Eu explico:

Me lembra... _A minha avó. _Sabe, eu sempre achei que velhinhos eram pessoas boas e gentis com os cabelos brancos acinzentados e óculos daqueles quadrados que eles penduram na gola da blusa. Achava que com a idade, eles já haviam aprendido muito da vida, e viravam pessoas boas.

Tipo... o Papai Noel. Isso. Ele é um velhinho bonzinho. Bem, deve ser né? "O Bom Velhinho". É, me parece alguém bonzinho, com seu cabelos acinzentados e seus óculos... redondos.

Ok, tenho que rever meus conceitos, os óculos dos velhinhos bonzinhos são redondos, não quadrados. Marcar na minha lista de _"Como reconhecer um bom velhinho"..._ Ok.

Maaas, eu estava errada. _Minha avó definitivamente não era uma boa velhinha. _Não, de jeito nenhum.

Como eu posso afirmar isso com tanta convicção? Simples!

Há-há! Me responda, que tipo de velhinha boazinha grita para a netinha:

_Sakuraaaa-baka! Vem cá, criatura! Cadê a porcaria do controle remoto desse TV de quinta categoria? Hein? Como eu posso assistir o meu episódio de BANG-BANG, se eu não tenho como ligar a porra da TV, ô infeliz? Eu quero ver quem o cara vai matar hoje! Me dá o controleeee!

Ahn? É, eu sei. Sou uma neta sortuda. Yeah. Mas tenho a minha consciência limpa, eu dei um controle pra ela. Só não sei de foi o controle que ela pediu, porque talvez ela tenha enfiado o controle certo dentro do pacote de Ruffles sabor churrasco do tamanho do mundo, e comido ele junto. Err. Também, com aquela dentadura de ferro, ela poderia comer a própria TV e nem perceber...

Desde de que eu fui morar com ela – já que meus pais foram passar seis anos na África, tratando de animais e fazendo trabalho voluntário. E eu me recusei a ir junto, então, tive que morar com a vovózinha –, eu sou chamada de "criatura", "infeliz", "criança", "baka", e por aí vai.

Bons velhinhos não são assim.

Então, toda a minha filosofia de que velhinhos são bons veio por água abaixo, junto com o meu mp3, que a minha vó jogou na privada. E deu descarga também. Vó fofa, te amo, viu?

Continuando...

Bingos são _cheios _de velhinhos. E nem sempre são bonzinhos.

Bingos são tediantes, aquelas cartelinhas desgraçadas que você tem que ir preencendo com os grãos de feijão... Baah.

_Veeeem, Sakuraaa-testuda! – não, não era a minha avó, minha vó estava uns três km na frente. Era minha melhor amiga Ino. É, aquela loira com uma franja na cara e olhos azuis escandalosa. – Se você não vier logo, a sua avó vai comer o meu iPhone!

_Já vou, Ino-porca! Que droga! E como você deixou a vovó pegar o seu iPhone? – eu falei, tentando, em vão, andar um pouquinho mais rápido.

Ah, o iPhone da Ino era tipo o "tesouro" dela. _Isso depois do Gaara, claro. _Gaara é o namorado dela. Um ruivo com olhos verdes jade. Ele é bonito, não posso negar, mas... O meu amor – platônico, fazer o quê – é o Sasuke; um cara lindo com pele clara e cabelo e olhos cor de ônix. Lindo. Ele é perfeito! E é melhor eu parar, senão eu posso ficar aqui falando dele o dia inteiro. Eu não enjoaria, mas pode acreditar, você não iria querer ouvir nome "Sasuke" por uma semana. Tsc, tsc. É. Eu falo muito mesmo, não liga não.

_Ela arrancou da minha mão quando eu tava falando com o Gaa-kun. – ela fez uma choro fingido. Ahaam. E eu fingo que acredito. – Se a gente não for logo, ela não me devolve! Veeeem, testa de marquise! Eu quero o meu iPhone de volta, então vamos lá! A-NI-MA-ÇÃO! Ei, vem cá... O que se faz em um bingo?

E lá fui eu, explicando o que é bingo para minha melhor amiga. Acho que andamos meia hora antes de a minha avózinha querida vir _berrar _comigo.

_Saaaakuraaaaa, vem logo, criança! A gente tem que entrar antes que começe o bingo, vem, vem, vem! Vai que hoje eu ganho mil reais e daí eu posso comprar aquela coleção de filmes de ação tipo BANG-BANG! – ela fingiu que a bengala era uma arma e fez aquele barulinho de bala irritante. Pois é. Vovó tá gagá.

E depois ela começou a bater a bengala no chão, com impaciência. Aham. Uma velhinha de 74 anos gritando comigo por que talvez, se eu não andasse, ela não iria ganhar uma coleção de filmes "bang-bang". Beleza. Como a vida é linda. Super.

_Calma, vovó, e pare de bater a bengala no chão! A gente já vai entrar! E você pode jogar daí.

_Ui, menina, parece a sua mãe! Cala a boca e anda, filhotinho de cruz credo! – Hm. Essa é nova. Ah, e agora ela tava vindo na minha direção, balançando aquela bengala do tamanho do meu braço pra lá e pra cá, apontando pra mim.

Dei uma corridinha. Já não via mais a Ino. Provavelmente fugiu quando minha vó começou a falar comigo. Valeu, amiga.

"_Desculpa, Sakura, mas a sua avó me dá medo. XD". _Ino havia me mandado uma mensagem, mas o remetente era o celular do Gaara. Gaara, como você aguenta ela? Ah, é o amor. Eu quero um também...

Eu via minha vó do lado de fora de uma casa de um azul bem desbotado, em cima, tava escrito: "BINGO BENEFICENTE". Vovó faz boas ações. Hm. Será mesmo?

_Como é o seu nome, bonitão? – ouvi a... A MINHA AVÓ falando. Ah, nãããããão, ela mal entrou e já está flertando com um cara, cara não, outro velhinho, mais ou menos da idade dela. Que vergonha. Vergonha pra mim, ok?

_Hiroshi, senhora. A senhora vai jogar Bingo também?

_Senhora não! Só você! Ou senhorita. Minha neta baka ali me trouxe para uma partidinha de bingo, não é Sakurinha? – minha avó dizia. Eu não mereco isso. Pelo menos, o velhinho é mais _educado _que ela.

_Claro, vovó. – eu falei. Notem a ironia, tá?

_Então, Hiro-kun, vamos jogar bingo? Minha neta não vai se importar se você vier comigo. Ela vai embora já, já, né? – fiquei com cara de tacho.

Minha vovó precisa assistir mais filmes antigos. É. Talvez ela aprenda a falar como gente do século passado, que é a mesma época dela. Vai ser bom para o coitado do Hiroshi-san.

_Ah, não precisa não, querida! Meu neto também me acompanhou. Ele deve ter a sua idade. Olha ele lá! – o senhor falava para mim com um sorriso discreto do rosto e apontava para algum lugar atrás de mim. Pelo menos ele tem neurônios. Hiroshi-san, quer emprestar uns neurônios para a minha avó, o que acha? Tá faltando alguns na cabeça dela...

Eu me virei pra ver aonde ele apontava.

Aahn... Alguém tem um babador aí? Sasuke-kun vinha na nossa direção. Ai, ai. Será que... Ele é o neto do Hiroshi-san? Uuuh. Vamos perguntar.

Tirar dúvidas é bom. Aham. E olhar a paisagem também. _Perva, eu._ Huhuhuh.

_É o Sasuke, Hiroshi-san? – eu perguntei.

_Sim, é ele! Você o conhece, querida? – Hiroshi perguntou.

_Ele é da minha sala, Hiroshi-san.

Eu olhei para tras de novo e ele estava a uns três passos de nós. Dois... Um... Ele parou ao lado do avô.

_Está aqui. – ele disse. Que voz lindaaaa! Não, eu não babei dessa vez.

Ele deu um pacote com doces para o avô.

_Obrigado, Sasuke. Eu e esta senhora aqui vamos jogar bingo. Se incomoda de acompanhar a neta dela enquanto jogamos? – respondeu o avô, oferecendo alguns doces para a minha avó. Ela meio que _agarrou _o pacote e puxou o velhinho para dentro da casa de bingo.

É isso aí, vovô! Manda o Sasuke-kun ficar comigo! Gostei dele. Aham. Ele vai pra lista dos velhinhos bonzinho. É. Quase a mesma coisa que ganhar na Mega-Sena. Uhum.

_Hn. Tá. – e então ele olhou diretamente para mim. – Sakura?

_Oi, Sasuke! – eu falei. Eu sorri para ele. Não, não foi por educação, como normalmente. Se eu não sorrisse, eu babava mesmo. Sério, ele tava mexendo no cabelo, e mandando aquele maravilhoso cheiro de menta na minha direção. Hm... Quero Trident de menta verde!

_Aquela é a sua vó?

_Argh. Aaaahaaaam. – eu fiz uma careta. Ele soltou um risinho fraco.

_Ela é... Err... _Diferente_.

_Na verdade, não é não. Ela é uma véinha gagá bem estúpida mesmo. Ah, e acha que tem a minha idade. – dei de ombros. E não, eu não sou velha. Eu só tenho 17 aninhos. É isso aí, último ano do Ensino Médio. Que feliz.

Sasuke riu.

_Você é bem sincera.

_Isso é bom? – eu perguntei.

_Presumo que sim, não?

_É, pode ser. Só não conta pra minha avó, tá? Senão ela come o meu computador e o meu telefone. Buá-buá. – verdade. Junto com o pacote de Ruffles do tamanho do mundo, lembra dele? Pois é.

_Pode deixar comigo. Quer... Algum doce? – ele perguntou.

_Ah, claro! Eu quero... Caramelos.

Adoro caramelos. Tão bons. Me lembram o Sasuke. E também me lembram a vez que a minha vó fez um bolo com caramelo e tinha gosto de porta. Não pergunte como eu sei disso...

_Tudo bem. Também gosto de caramelos. – ele disse.

Adoro conversar. Principalmente com ele. Tirando o fato de que enquanto eu converso, tento ignorar o suor nas minhas mãos e o nervosismo para não acabar falando merda. Tipo: _Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun! _É, melhor não dizer isso.

Andamos até o outro lado da rua. Nem lembro quando foi a última vez que um carro passou por aqui. Acho que entraram em extinção aqui em Konoha.

Ah, Konoha. A menor cidade do Japão. Só 237 habitantes. Aham, se a cidade explodir ninguém nem vai perceber.

O Bar do Ichiraku é o lugarzinho mais famoso por aqui. Uma casinha de tamanho médio bege com uma faixa azul e branca nas paredes. É um lugar legal. Eu venho sempre aqui, o tiozinho já até me conhece! Também, que iria esquecer a única garota com cabelos cor-de-rosas na face da Terra? Nem minha mãe tem cabelo dessa cor, o dela é um ruivo acastanhado, é lindo. Ah, e é normal.

_Sakura-chan! Quanto tempo você não vinha aqui, querida! E Sasuke, você não ia acompanhar seu avô no Bingo? – o tio do Ichiraku falou com sua cara sorridente.

_Ele arranjou companhia. – Sasuke respondeu.

_É. Minha avó. – eu falei. O tio começou a rir descontroladamente. E eu achei que a minha vó é que fosse louca. É. Gente estranha.

Mas até entendo. O tio conhece a minha avó. Coitado.

_Então, vocês vão querer alguma coisa? – o tio começou a se controlar. Ou tentava, por que ficava dificil não perceber que ele estava quase roxo de segurar os risos. Sortuda, eu.

_Caramelos. Pra nós dois. – respondeu o Sasuke.

O tio sumiu. Pra buscar os nossas caramelos, claro. A TV estava passando uma notícia sobre hamsters. Hmmm... Tadinhos. Eu matei um quando era criança. O nome dele era... Como era mesmo o nome do bicho? Acho que era Florzinha. Ah, mas ele era um homem, ok? Eu vi errado quando adotei, oras! Eu tinha 6 anos!

O tio voltou. Com um pacote de Caramelos. Ebaah. Eram um monte de quadradinhos em cor... Err... Caramelo. O Sasuke pegou o pacote.

_Bem, crianças, vai custar... – o tio ia dizer o preço.

_Toma. – Sasuke-lindo-kun jogou uma nota na cara do tio. A nota começou a voar. O tio começou a voar atrás da nota. Vai fundo, tio, seja feliz. Fizemos nossa boa ação do dia. Eeeeh. – Pega...

Sasuke apontava o pacotinha na minha direção. Eu peguei um caramelo. Tentei abrir o caramelo. Quebrei todas as minhas unhas no meio do caminho, mas beleza. Eu consegui. O caramelo estava na minha mão agora. HÁHÁ! Dez a zero pra mim!

Sasuke me olhava com um sorrisinho de canto e uma sombrancelha levantada.

_Caramelo é bom. – eu falei pra ele. Joguei o caramelo para o alto e abri a boca. O caramelo caiu lá dentro direitinho. Uhuuu. Hmm... Bom... Gostoso... O caramelo, tá?

Sasuke comeu um caramelo da maneira normal. E sem quebrar unha nenhuma. É preciso anos de prática para conseguir realizar essa façanha. Uhum. Err.

Começamos a andar. Estavamos passando em frente ao Bingo onde nossos avôs estavam.

_EI, COROA! Passa o prêmio pra cá! Eu montei a cartela primeiroooo! Você não tá vendo não! Dá pra miiiiiiiiiiiiiim! – minha vovózinha querida gritou. Quer falar mais alto vovó? Acho que o pessoal fora da cidade não ouviu ainda! Ai, ai...

_Sua vó é engraçada... – Sasuke dizia, segurando algumas risadinhas.

_Ô. Super. Você não faz ideia. E agora, onde nós vamos?

_Hm... – ele deu uma olhada em volta. – Tá a fim de ir no parque?

_Beleza. Vamos lá.

Começamos a andar em direção ao parque, e tentando ignorar os _gritinhos _da minha vó. Tava meio difícil, mas conseguimos. Eu deveria ganhar um Troféu por "Aguentar um Desmiolada 24 Horas por Dia!". Seria tão legal. Adoro troféus. Tão lindos. E ficam parados e quietinhos, diferente da minha avó.

Estavamos sentados em um banco do parque. Os berros da minha avó já não se ouviam mais. Aêêêê. O Sasuke estava comendo um dos últimos caramelos do pacote, só tinha mais dois. Peguei um. Háhá. Agora só tem um.

Eu ia perguntar sobre porque ele acompanhava o Hiroshi-san, mas ouvimos alguém chamando nossos nomes. Err...

_TEMEEEE! SAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAN! – Hehehe. Era o Naruto. Um loiro hiperativo, com olhos azuis como o céu, e risquinhos fofos nas bochechas.

_Será que ele é escandaloso? – eu falei. Sasuke sorriu de canto.

_Imagina. Nem um pouco. Só está informando os nossos nomes pra quem ainda não sabe. Tsc, tsc. – eu ri baixo da piadinha dele. Não é que ele, além de lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso – _err..._ – inteligente, também é divertido? Ele é tão frio no colégio... Já disse que eu amo ele? Hm? Pois eu amo ele! Meu querido amor platônico... Ai, ai...

Naruto corria em nossa direção, com as mãos abanando pra todos os lados. Será que ele sabe que a gente já viu ele?

_TEEEMEEE, tá ficando sociável, é? ISSO AÍ, A SAKURA-CHAN É MUITO LEGAL! – o Naruto gritava.

_Pare de gritar, baka! – disse Sasuke.

_HEEY, SAKURA-CHAN! O Teme tá sendo legal com você, né? NÉ, NÉ, NÉÉÉÉ?

_Hehe. Ele está sendo legal comigo sim, Naruto. Entããão, Naruto... Err. Você podia falar um pouquinho mais baixo, hein? Eu te dou um caramelo!

_EBAAA! Eu quero caramelo! Vou falar bem baixinho. – ele diminuiu o volume da voz.

Ahm. Acho que ele entendeu errado. Era pra não gritar, só isso. E agora ele tá falando tão baixo que eu nem entendo. Hm. Melhor do que gritando.

Resolvi dar o caramelo pra Naruto.

Ele saiu correndo pegar o caramelo que nem barata tonta. Err... E logo depois, saiu do nosso campo de visão.

_Sasuke-kun?

_Sim, Sakura? – ele disse o meu nome! Eeeeh.

_Por quê você estava acompanhando seu avô ao bingo?

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto.

_Fugaku me impôs essa tarefa. – Fugaku era o pai dele.

_Hum... E por quê? Você fez alguma coisa errada? – eu perguntei. Tadinho dele, ter que ficar de babá do avô. Pelo menos o avô dele não tem nenhum parentesco com o Taz. Aham, aquele do desenho animado, lembra? Pois é. Diferente da minha avó. Err.

_Sim. Eu... Eu não quero fazer faculdade de Arquitetura, como meu pai queria que eu fizesse. E então, eu estou destinado a cuidar do meu avô até que meu pai esteja de bom humor novamente. Err.

_Argh, Arquitetura também não é a minha praia. Mas o que você quer fazer, então? – eu perguntei.

_Hahaha. Ninguém que eu conheço gosta de arquitetura. Fora o meu pai. Rsrs. Eu quero fazer Direito. Igual ao meu irmão. Também combinamos de sermos sócios quando eu me formar. – ele sorriu. Parecia aéreo, acho que estava imaginando a cena.

Eu sorri também.

_E você? O que pretende fazer? – ele perguntou.

_Eu vou fazer Medicina. Meu sonho, desde pequena!

Meu sonho, desde pequena, é ser médica. Me sinto bem cuidando das pessoas. É. Mas bancar a babá da avó não conta, ok? Ela tem problemas... Err... Psicológicos, certo? Uhum.

_Eu pensei nisso também. Mas escolhi Direito. É. Faz mais o meu tipo. – ele deu de ombros. Eu soltei uma risadinha fofinha. Err.

Um minuto de silêncio.

Eu olhei para ele. Os cabelos negros espetados e desobedientes balançavam junto com o vento. Os olhos negros de ônix que olhavam o horizonte mudavam de foco e se fixavam em mim. O canto direito dos seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

Malditas borboletas. Ficam aí voando no meu estômago! Argh! E eu nem dei permissão pra elas fazerem isso! Parem de voar! Minhas mãos estão suando... Merda.

_Culpa sua... – eu murmurei, pra mim mesma, mas estava falando dele. Espero que ele não tenho escutado. Seria bom.

_O quê? – ele disse. Hm, parece que escutou.

_Ahn? Ah, nada não. – sorriso amarelo. Pois é.

Ele voltou a olhar o horizonte. Eu voltei a olhar a bela paisagem (lê-se Sasuke) na minha frente. Muahahah. Borboletas infernais! Saiam do meu estômago, porcaria!

Ele mexeu o braço. A mão dele encostou na minha. Eu corei. Aaaaaah. Que merda! Não bastam as borboletas, não? Eu tinha que ficar corada e o meu coração tinha que bater mais rápido? Como é o nome disso mesmo?

Ah. É o amor... Mas por quê tinha que ser platônico, hein? Não podia ser correspondido?

A mão dele ainda está encostada com a minha. E está formigando... Ele está olhando para mim. Ele sorriu.

_Sakura.

_Oi.

Ele sorriu. Segurou a minhã mão. Caaaaaara, eu estou de mãos dadas com o Sasuke-kun! Tomara que ele não perceba que estão suando. Err.

Ele levantou, e eu fui junto. Óbvio, nós estávamos de mãos dadas. E eu é que não ia soltar.

Andávamos lado a lado, eu sorria abertamente. Claro! Com aquele monte de felicidade me invadindo ao mesmotempo! Ele sorria também, mas era um daqueles misteriosos sorrisos de canto. Aqueles que me fazem babar. É. Só que agora eu estou ocupada demais segurando a mão dele pra babar.

_Sou eu que provoco esse nervosismo todo, é? – ele perguntou.

O sangue subiu as minha bochechas, que ficaram vermelhas. Imagina se a gente tivesse sangue azul? Será que a minha bochecha ficaria azul também? Err. Ignorem meus momentos idiotas. Culpa do Sasuke. E ninguém pode comentar nada! Eu estou nas nuvens aqui, ok?

_Q-que nervosismo? N-não tem n-nervosismo... – por que é que eu tenho que gaguejar nesses momentos? Estou pior que a Hinata quando vê o Naruto!

_Não? Está gaguejando ou é impressão minha, hein, Sakura-chan? – ele sorriu. Metido do meu coração.

_É-é i-impressão s-sua!

_Interessante. E se eu fizer isso?

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura. Calorzinho gostoso. Hm... Sensação de proteção... E mais sangue para as minhas bochechas. Err. É involuntário, juro!

_Sa-sasuke-kun... P-para c-com isso... – merda!

Ele sorriu. Qual é o objetivo disso tudo? Hm. Coisa boa é que não deve ser. Eu acho.

_Legal. Eu gosto disso.

Eu me soltei bruscamente dele. É. Agora ele vai ver. HÁHÁ! Não é porque eu te amo que você vai se ver livre da minha crise de TPM, Sasuke-kun! Aham.

_Sasuke! Pare! Não brinque assim comigo! Eu tenho sentimentos, ok? – eu falei. Batendo o pé... Igual criança. Err.

_E quais seriam eles por mim, Sakura-chan? – ele tinha um tom de voz meio... hesitante? Hum. Agora eu vou ter que me declarar. Por favor, por favor, por favor não me rejeite...

_Eu... Eu... Eu gosto de você... Sasuke. – eu disse. Abaixei a cabeça. Ele não precisava me ver mais vermelha ainda, né?

Mais um minuto de silêncio.

Err.

Ele... sorriu. Colocou a mão em meu queixo e levantou-o, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. Aqueles dois olhos cor de ônix brilhantes olhando pra mim... Aaaai.

_Hm. Eu gostei disso. Desde quando? – ele pergunta.

Eu pensei. Quando foi que eu começei a gostar dele mesmo? Nem lembro. Err. Faz tanto tempo. Desde... Sempre? Não, mentira.

_Desde... Pequenos. Mas não digo quando. Na verdade, nem eu lembro.

_E nunca me disse nada? Por quê?

_Medo. Medo da rejeição. – é.

Ele franziu o cenho. Estava pensando. Isso lá é hora pra pensar, criatura?

_E me diga, por quê eu rejeitaria você? Hein? – ele sorria abertamente agora, mexendo nos cabelos.

_Por quê você _não _me rejeitaria? – contra-ataquei. Muahahahah. É. Eu já participei do grupo de debate, viu? Aaaahaaam.

_Quer mesmo saber?

_Claro! Conta, conta, contaaaa! – err. Imagina, eu não sou curiosa. Hehe, nem um pouquinho. Ino que o diga. Err.

_Eu gosto de você também. – ele mandou. Curto e grosso. Tá, não foi grosso. Err. Foi carinhoso. Ele tava encabulado.

Mas será que ele estava falando sério? Eu quero muito acreditar, mas sei lá né! Qual é a possibilidade de eu me declarar e no mesmo dia eu acabo sabendo que a mesma pessoa que eu amo, também me ama? De um em um milhão! É.

_Você não tá brincando né?

_Por quê eu mentiria, Sakura? – Parece que ele também participou do grupo de debate. Err.

Parei para pensar. É. Por quê ele mentiria?

_Desculpe.

Ele sorriu. Como se tivesse ganhado a guerra. Convencido.

Fiz carinha de magoada. Ele soltou um riso baixo, depois colocou a mão na minha cintura, e me puxou até ele. Só o que eu percebi depois foi o seu hálito – de trident de menta verde! – no meu rosto, e então sentia a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os meus.

Nem sei quando havia fechado os olhos, mas agora meus braços estavam envolta do pescoço dele, e minha mão direita do cabelo. Cabelos macios. Mas não mais que os meus! Muahahahah.

Ah, e ele também não deixou por menos. Err. Suas mãos me puxaram mais para perto e meu corpo estava grudado ao dele. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas. Tão bom...

Mas sabe o ar? É, aquele que nós necessitamos para respirar e viver, lembra? Então. MALDITO SEJA O AR! É! Joguei tanta praga nele que vocês não imaginam! Xinguei até a tatara-tatara-vó do maldito. Pois é. Foi por causa dele que tive que parar de beijar o Sasuke-kun.

A mão de Sasuke estava acariciando o meu rosto enquanto nos afastávamos. Abri os olhos e vi que ele olhava pra mim.

_Sabe de uma coisa, Sakura? – ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, como se estivesse analisando o beijo. Friozinho na barriga. Será que foi ruim pra ele?

_O quê, Sasuke-kun?

_Hm... – ele fez suspense. Argh. Maldita curiosidade voltando. – É... Eu não me arrependo de não ter te rejeitado.

_Seu chato! Fiquei até com medo aqui! – enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito. Perfumado. Humm... Err.

_Tá, eu menti. Foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei até hoje. E eu estou falando sério dessa vez, Sakura. – quase pulei de alegria ao ouvir isso. Iupiii!

_O seu também. Mas sabe, estou com uma pontinha de dúvida se foi realmente o meu melhor beijo. Será que eu posso beijar de novo? Você sabe, só para ter certeza...

Hehehe. Perva, eu. Mas eu já disse isso antes.

_Com prazer! – ele disse, já me puxando para mais um beijo de cinema.

E lá estavam as nossas línguas dançando voraz e apaixonadamente ao mesmo tempo. Hmmm. Ainda melhor que o último.

Nos soltamos e colamos as nossas testas.

_E então?

_E então o quê, Sasuke-kun?

_Qual sua conclusão sobre o beijo? – ele mexeu as sombrancelhas. Foi uma cena engraçada. Hehehe.

_Ah, isso? Foi só o meu melhor beijo! – ele sorriu.

_Eu sabia... – ele deu de ombros. Ele descolou sua testa da minha, e olhou nos meus olhos. De novo. Err. – Sakura...

_Sim? – eu perguntei. A curiosidade começou a botar as mãozinhas de fora. Maldita.

_Você quer...

_SAKURAAAA-BAKA! QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA AÍ NO MEIO DA RUA, MENINA?- sabe, eu já havia até esquecido do meu fardo. Pois é.

Minha querida vovózinha andava na nossa direção, olhando por cima dos seus óculos redondos fundo de garrafa, e ainda balançava aquela bengala tirada do fundo do baú. E ela carregava o coitado do Hiroshi-san, o avô legal do Sasuke, junto. Err. E ele não reclamava não.

Sasuke e eu nos distanciamos na hora. Mas continuamos de mãos dadas. Isso você não me tirar vovó, muahahaha!

_Sakurinha, o que você está fazendo junto com o neto do Hiro-kun? Heein? – ela batia a bengala no chão. Hiroshi-san agora virou Hiro-kun. Err.

_Não estamos fazendo nada, vovó. Calminha aí... E vire a bengala para o outro lado, ok? – eu falei. Você não sabe o que aquela bengala é capaz de fazer. Eu sei.

O avô do Sasuke entrou na conversa.

_Não se preocupe, querida! Sasuke e Sakura estavam apenas passeando! E talvez tenha acontecido com eles o mesmo que aconteceu conosco! Eles estão na juventude, idade das paixões, deixe-os aproveitar...

Acho que Hiroshi-san faz plantação de pimentas vermelhas, por que é isso que eu e o Sasuke acabamos de parecer. Err. Talvez ele combine com a minha avó. Por mim tudo be, aí eu vou estar livre de bancar a babá. Hiroshi-san pode cuidar dela. Uhum. O amor é lindo, né? É, quase sempre. Mas ele perde um pouco do encanto quando você sua avó doidona dando um selinho em outro velhinho. Aham. E eu vi essa cena.

LEMBRETE: AVÔS E AVÓS NÃO FAÇAM ISSO EM CASA! A menos que vocês queiram ver seus netinhos infartarem antes do 30. É.

_Já que você diz, Hiro-kun! Vamos andando! Sakura e o namoradinho vêm depois, né? – e foram andando. Vovó carregando o novo namorado dela. Pois é.

Sasuke e eu ficamos sozinhos novamente. Eu olhei para ele.

_O que você dizia mesmo? – é, a minha curiosidade voltou rapidinho. Hehehe. Igual ao The Flash. Err.

_Hn? Ah, sim.

Ele respirou fundo. Olhou para mim. Respirou de novo. Mexeu no cabelo. Chacoalhou as mãos. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e depois tirou. Olhou para mim de novo. E aí parou de fazer maluquices. Tenho a leve impressão de que ele estava nervoso. Err.

_Sakura. Eu sei que é pouco tempo para já estar pedindo isso, mas... Eu acho que o que passamos é suficiente. Então... Você quer namorar comigo?

Travei. Eu estava escutando direito? Sasuke-kun, pedindo pra namorar comigo? Meu coração está quase saindo pela boca. Ahnm. Como se eu tivesse que pensar alguma coisa pra responder, né...

_Claro! Claro que sim! Eu aceito, Sasuke-kun! – tá, eu sei. Foi meio estranho, mas nada que um beijinho não resolva. Hehe. Roubei um selinho do meu Sasukezinho. Muahahah.

_Tá me devendo um, hein! E eu vou cobrar. É. E com juros! Com certeza!

_Ah, pode cobrar.

Ele riu, e me encheu de selinhos. Quem diria que o Sasuke é ladrão de selos, hein? Uhuum. Eu gosto disso. Hehe.

_Então, vamos Sakura-chan?

Ele ofereceu o braço, e eu? Ah, eu aceitei. Err.

Fomos andando lentamente... Nem percebi que já havíamos chegado à minha casa. Estava mais preocupada pensando que Bingo talvez não seja assim tããão ruim, né... E quem diria que o meu amor deixaria de ser platônico!

É, bingos também podem ser lugares felizes!


End file.
